Whats Become Of Us?
by Random Sox
Summary: Remus falls in battle just to meet everyone he lost, found. Ravenclaw Homework on Hogwarts Online. ONSHOT! Sorry Fred couldnt be there but you have his uncles.


**A/N: written for the Ravenclaw prompts homework on the Hogwarts Online forum. Had the prompts **

**_Moon_**

**_Beloved_**

**_Help_**

**_Broken glass (or mirror)_**

**and only just managed to squeeze them all in (very badly i must say) but i do like this sory soooooooo read on!**

**Disclaimer: not mine all JKR's.**

**ENJOY! :)**_  
_

* * *

What's become of us?

I was tired, there was no other word for it, but I kept fighting. To my left I saw a streak of pink hit the ground (_she's down_) and I knew I was next, my breaths were numbered.  
Was there any point in fighting still? (_No…yes Teddy, Harry_) but as I saw my wife crumpled and lifeless on the ground my pacing faltered. Dolohov saw and his slicing charm gave me yet another scar on my face.  
The blood was clouding my vision (_Keep going for Teddy… for Harry_) and my bones ached but I kept going then I saw it, my mistake. While dodging I had left my right side completely vulnerable and open to attack. A cruel smile twisted the face of my assassin and (_Teddy, Harry…. I'm sorry_) a flash of green, it was all over.

* * *

Floating, I felt like I was floating. (_What happened, where am i… oh yeah_)I looked around and then grinned in spite of myself and the predicament I was in, I was at Hogwarts in what looked like 1978, my 7th year; the best year of my life.  
But there was something different; wrong… it was empty (_where was everyone?_) I span in panic and looked at the lake shore. There were a small group of people there.  
I ran, took off at full speed for the group. I was vaguely aware that I was about 20, not in the weary 38 year old body I was used to but full of energy. That didn't matter though because as I came over the little grassy bank I saw them (_Black hair, pink hair, handsome face, green eyes, grey eyes, glasses, freckles, a little bit podgy, too thin_) everyone I had lost, found.

* * *

"Remus? Oh Merlin not you too?" I heard a familiar cry. Seconds later I was lying on the ground with my beautiful wife on me, her salty tears mixing with her soft kisses. I heard a wolf whistle and sat up; pulling Tonks onto my lap.  
"No offence meant but, when the hell did this happen!" I looked up into the face of Sirius Black; his grey eyes burning and dancing with a glow of happiness I hadn't seen light them in years.  
"A year after your…" (_Death_) "…going" I said carefully.  
"Moony old chap I hate to break it to your but, I am dead you know" he chuckled with an expression of mock concern on his face.  
"I know that I just didn't know **you** knew that."  
"Sure… so have you met any of these people yet?" Sirius gestured behind him nonchalantly.  
"Actually Black, I think I deserve a better reuniting introduction than, _**met any of these people yet?**_ Merlin why did you of all people have to join us here? " rang out a voice I hadn't heard in years.

* * *

"Lily?" I gasped, I mean I did see her as I was running down but it was still hard to believe that I could actually talk to my prefect friend again.  
"Hey Remus, long time no see." (_Understatement_)  
"Lily… Merlin you can say that again."  
"Hey Remus, long time no see." James echoed standing next to her with an obnoxious grin on his face.  
"Not you, you defiantly can't say that again." Lily smacked Prongs round the back of the head playfully.  
"James…" I said as if in a trance. My best friend, the leader of our group, talking and walking and being hit again.  
"No sorry it's a hippogriff in a James wig… Course it me Moony you dolt."  
This was all too much; I sunk to the floor in tears of happiness.

* * *

Then I heard the sound of money changing hands and looked up despite my emotional state. I saw Prongs handing Padfoot 2 galleons.  
"What was the bet on?" I sniffed.  
The two looked a bit guilty and Tonks (_I love her_) sighed, "How many people you would be reunited with before you cried, James said 5."  
"I know you best, see don't underestimate the power of knowing someone the longest." Padfoot grinned.  
"You know what? We think…"  
"…we should be reintroduced to Remus." Fabian and Gideon said one after another.  
"You two are just like your nephews you know?" I said after a pause.  
"Good, everyone should be like us." They said together.

* * *

"Oi Remus, remember us?" Alice Longbottom beamed, gesturing to herself and Frank. (_Why are they…?_)  
"Aren't you two alive?" I asked, and then blushed at the bluntness of that comment.  
"Apparently our bodies are but our brains aren't." Frank said, unfazed by the question.  
All I could reply was oh.  
"I'm dead though!" Marlene McKinnon said sounding excited at the fact.  
"I know you are but… Wait one second are you and Sirius back together?" I smiled at my best friend, who I had just noticed was sitting very close to his ex-fiancé, who nodded back. (_Good he needs some love after the messed up life he had_)  
"Hey don't forget the Slytherin in the back here!" Regulus' voice rang out.  
"Regulus why…"  
He finished the thought for me, "…am I here? Because my friend isn't dead yet so I am forced to hang out with a bunch of Gryffindors and family members."  
"Aren't you a Death Eater?"  
"Yes but I turned traitor to them in the end."  
"Good brother/cousin" Sirius and Tonks said at the same time then laughed.

* * *

"So what is the place?" I asked once I had hugged each of my old friends in greeting.  
"Well it's…" Fabian started  
"…the afterlife" Gideon finished.  
"You pick how old you want to be and where in you past you want to go and your there, it's lovely really but..." Lily smiled.  
"Not a good as life?" I guessed. She sighed and nodded in agreement.  
"So news time!" Regulus grinned and I looked startled.  
"What has happened since I kicked the bucket, we don't find out what's happening in real time until someone dies then comes to bring us up to speed." Sirius explained with a carefree laugh.  
So I "brought them up to speed", with the help of Tonks, on everything from Harrys 6th year to Dumbledore's death then Harry's 17th, my wedding , Bill's wedding, the task Dumbledore sent the golden trio on, the pirate radio station, George's ear and the battle.

* * *

After my explanation there was silence. Finally James, as always, (_well it's been a while but he used to always be the one_) broke it by saying what everyone was thinking.  
"We have to wait for someone else to die before we know what's going on there?" and a few people nodded weakly back, hoping that Harry was not the next to join us.  
So we caught up with each other and chatted like we really were 20 again. I sat with my beloved wife, James sat with his, Frank sat with his and Sirius linked hands with Marlene. I told James and Lily how Harry had seen them in his first year at Hogwarts in the mirror of Erised, answered all their questions about little Teddy (_he will never know me…I'll miss him_) and told the original twins about their family. As I was explaining who Ginny was we heard a thump and looked up to see a body on the ground where I was laying some time ago (_time is quite hard to track here_).

* * *

Regulus looked up and stiffened. "Hey look Snivellus has arrived!" James grinned but Lily, Marlene and Alice quickly shut him up with 3 smacks to his head.  
"James you idiot he's the friend Regulus is waiting with us for!" Lily whispered furiously (_I had missed their banter_)  
Then as I saw him approaching it dawned on me how awkward it would be with Snape and Lily, but before I could convey this message to Lily in any way he was right next to us. Regulus got up and grabbed Severus in a tight hug, which Severus returned with brotherly affection.  
"Reggie… Godric Reggie…" Severus kept repeating over and over.  
"Welcome to the afterlife Sev!" he said once Snape had stopped repeating himself enough to look over at the group in astonishment.  
"Regulus Black… what are you doing with a load of Gryffindors?" and everyone just laughed.  
"And a Hufflepuff" Tonks piped up.  
"Ah Mrs Lupin I am sad to see a death-eater got the jump on you." Snape said.  
"Yeah a well-aimed killing curse, I knew I was going to snuff it so I threw away my wand and attacked Fenir Greyback with my bare hands… man I hope he's dead!" she grinned proudly at her Gryffindor-like behaviour in the last few seconds of her life.  
"Severus?" Lily asked and Snape's eyes widened as he realised she was there.  
"Lil…li….lil…li" he stuttered and Regulus shook his head.  
"Still mate? I thought we…" Snape cut him off.  
"We are, but I will always feel it for her a little." Regulus nodded in acceptance and as Snape hugged him again I realised what was going on.  
"Hey Sniv… Snape there aren't any secrets in the afterlife, care to share with the entire class?" Sirius asked as nicely as possible for him.  
Snape looked in Regulus' eyes and a silent message seamed to pass between them until Snape said, "If you really want to know," he paused while Sirius nodded vigorously, "I am in love with your brother but I still won't stop feeling things for Miss Evans, and no I don't care that her last name is really Potter." Silence followed, as I sat feeling rather pleased with myself for noticing just how long those two hugged when they re-met and jumped to the right conclusion.  
"So are you two…?" James trailed off as I remembered just how homophobic that boy is.  
"A madly in love gay couple? Yes, yes we are." Regulus grinned.  
"Godric I have missed you Reggie!" Snape smiled.  
Severus filled us in on what had happened and then left with Regulus to "find a bed or a bush or a broom cupboard or pretty much anywhere away from us" (_I don't want to think about it_) and we were left sitting alone again.

* * *

***back in life***

"So it all comes down to this doesn't it," Harry whispered at lord Voldemort, "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder wand."  
"_Avada Kedavra!_"  
"_Expelliarmus!_"  
Silence than a roar of screams and cheers and one shout of "NO!" that no one heard. No one saw a small flash of green light that hit a Ravenclaw called Michel Limington, thrown in anger by a Death- Eater. In fact by the time anyone noticed, he was just another one of 50 odd students on the table in the great hall. The last victim of the war.

***after life***

* * *

"We are a sad bunch aren't we? I mean we have Moony the friendly werewolf, a couple of gingers, a conceded prat, his wife, a Frank, an over excited Alice, an amazing Marlene, a Metamorphmagus and an amazingly sexy Padfoot. We may not ever know what happens in the last wizarding war! Someone please help us!" Sirius shook his head. (_I am just happy I have them, even if I don't have Teddy…Harry…_)  
"I agree, I mean we had such a good life, what has become of us ay?" James smiled weakly.  
"We are a sad but happy bunch, I suppose it's weird but I kind of want someone to die! So we can find out you know" Tonks added hastily looking at the glares she got from the others.

* * *

Michel Limington woke up in a Hogwarts he didn't recognise. Looking at the lake though he saw the people he wanted to talk to. He got up and walked over to the group, who fell silent. "Hi, you don't know me and I don't know you… but you will never guess what your son's just done…"

* * *

**A/N: This where i put in the prompts by the way...**

**_Moon: _Moony _  
_**

**_Beloved: _I sat with my beloved wife, James sat with his, Frank sat with his and Sirius linked hands with Marlene.**

**_Help:_ "...Someone please help us!" Sirius shook his head.**

**_Broken glass (or mirror):_ ...how Harry had seen them in his first year at Hogwarts in the mirror of Erised.**

**They are awful uses of the prompts but i like the story so please review anyway to tell me what you think :)**


End file.
